soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Dark
Mr. Dark is the main antagonist of the second part of Rayman: The Return's story and is also Rayman's arch-nemesis. In the game, he's also had his full background revealed and how he can to be. Background Mr. Dark was once created, like Rayman, by a nymph (to be precisely, Fée de la Mort) to be another heroic person for the Glade Of Dreams. His poor heroic capabilities, unlike Rayman's, were pretty bad and was deemed to failure. Mr. Dark was then cast out by the Glade of Dreams to stay in the Land of the Livid Dead (where his original nymph creator resides). Inside the world, he started gaining numerous dark powers powerful enough to mess up the balance of the Glade of Dreams, so he took revenge by stealing the Electoons back in the original game. He escaped from the battle against Rayman in the first game to hone his dark powers once more. He was instead, summoned by The Magician and André in Rayman: The Return unintentionally. Biography Mr. Dark is not mentioned until the last half of the game. Where he is summoned by The Magician and André using the Nightmare Machine they invented. His summoning made the Nightmare Machine explode. He escaped quickly to the final painting in the game to await Rayman and company. Once The Magician and André are done, the heroes headed to the Legacy Battle painting to finally face Mr. Dark. He appears in the first stage to summon Bad Rayman, Bad Globox, Bad Teensie and Bad Princess to follow the heroes and copy their every move. Mr. Dark can then be fought in the second level of Legacy Battle. Before he fights the heroes, he'll explain his full background and that how he has waited all this time to destroy Rayman once and for all. Despite his deadly powers, Mr. Dark was defeated. He'll float up to the sky and explode into dark clouds, defeating him once and for all. In the final cutscene unlocked by having 100% in the game, The Magician can be seen acting strangely as he writes something on his desk. Fans think Mr. Dark is behind this. Boss Fight The arena is in a huge chateau imbued in darkness. Mr. Dark will start always by shooting a ray of darkness forward. Fortunately, for the heroes, a flying platform appears just above to save them. He'll then teleport to the left side of the arena and start shooting sparks which will form into a flaming wall that will prevent the players from touching the sides of the stage. Mr. Dark will then start using the Telescopic Fist attack to punch forward. His final attack is to open up a pit on the middle of the stage. This attack coupled with the flame wall attack make him a deadly opponent. All the hero needs to do is try to appear behind Mr. Dark and punch him down the pit. The strategy is then inverted and turns much more erratic than before. He'll not have a set moveset unlike before. In the second phase, he'll gain new attacks such as: throwing Darktoon bombs, using dark energy to manifest a giant hand that will grab forward. His final attack is to teleport Rayman to an area where he'll be followed by the Dark Creatures of Olympus Maximus from Rayman Legends. Hit him two more times and Mr. Dark will teleport once again. The stage you're on will warp to a flowery pit where you'll face a hybrid of Daisy and the Mocking Bird bosses from Rayman Origins. The hybrid will have all of Daisy's attacks while having Mocking Bird's attacks as well. To defeat it, wait until it draws out its tongue and smash the weak point inside the mouth. The boss will explode and the stage will warp to a cold place. The boss will be a hybrid of the Dragon Chef and the Shrimp King. The boss has different attacks to suit the Dragon Chef better (since his original boss fight was against his heartburn). He'll be gigantic in size and will shoot fire, shoot fireballs and stomp the ground. He'll also use his Shrimp King tail to smash the area. To attack him, wait until he smashes its tails and hit the weak point. The boss will explode and warp the players to the Big Mama boss fight with the same strategy as before. Once Big Mama's done, the players will be warped to a platform above a burning Medieval village where a hybrid of the Medieval Dragon and Armored Toad will fight you. To hit its weak spot, use the Glove Punch awarded to hit it when it come close. Once defeated, you'll be warped to a colosseum with hot chili sauce acting like lava underneath. The boss will be a hybrid of the Luchador and the Mechanical Dragon. Which is actually a mechanical version of El Luchador. It has the same strategy as the original fight so it is quite easy to beat. Once defeated, you'll be warped to a high place in the heaves with only three platforms provided. The Dark Cloud final boss of Rayman Legends will appear here. It has the same strategy as before. Once the Dark Cloud is beat, you'll be warped to a swamp with three logs acting as platforms. The boss will be a hybrid of the Frill Lord and the Zombie Hawk. It has the same strategy of the third phase of the Frill Lord's fight. Defeat it and you'll be warped to a kitchen cauldron with lava. The boss is a hybrid of the Jalapeño King and the Leviathan. It has the same strategy as the third phase of the Jalapeño King's fight. Defeat it and you'll be warped to a place high in the sky. The Missile Rocket will appear here and battle you. Once defeated, you'll be warped to the battle against The Magician and André. Once those two are beaten, you'll be warped to the same place as you fought Mr. Dark with the villain there as well. Mr. Dark will open up the pit and have the same strategy as his second phase battle. Once thrown into the pit once more, he'll quickly float away from it and explode into numerous dark clouds. Boss Music The same Mr. Dark battle theme used against him in Rayman 1. Hear it here. In-Game Description *Occupation: Master of the Darkness *Likes: Darkness, enemies suffering, Fée de la Mort, winning *Dislikes: Rayman, other nymphs, the Glade of Dreams, Electoons Personality Mr. Dark is best described as having a mysterious and dark personality. He enjoys misery and seeing others with pain. When things get rough, he may turn into cowardly and decide to run away. Abilities Mr. Dark is capable of doing powerful attacks made up of dark energy. His attacks mostly include flames as well. He can teleport whenever he wants too. He's also shown to be able to shape-shift into various hybrids of things he desires. Trivia *The hybrids that Mr. Dark shape-shifts into are covered in a dark aura. Category:Rayman: The Return Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Bosses